C+VG
C+VG Issue 1.jpg C+VG Issue 2.jpg C+VG Issue 3.jpg C+VG Issue 4.jpg C+VG Issue 5.jpg C+VG Issue 6.jpg C+VG Issue 7.jpg C+VG Issue 8.jpg C+VG Issue 9.jpg C+VG Issue 10.jpg C+VG Issue 11.jpg C+VG Issue 12.jpg C+VG Issue 13.jpg C+VG Issue 14.jpg C+VG Issue 15.jpg C+VG Issue 16.jpg C+VG Issue 17.jpg C+VG Issue 18.jpg C+VG Issue 19.jpg C+VG Issue 20.jpg C+VG Issue 21.jpg C+VG Issue 22.jpg C+VG Issue 23.jpg C+VG Issue 24.jpg C+VG Issue 25.jpg C+VG Issue 26.jpg C+VG Issue 27.jpg C+VG Issue 28.jpg C+VG Issue 29.jpg C+VG Issue 30.jpg C+VG Issue 31.jpg C+VG Issue 32.jpg C+VG Issue 33.jpg C+VG Issue 34.jpg C+VG Issue 35.jpg C+VG Issue 36.jpg C+VG Issue 37.jpg C+VG Issue 38.jpg C+VG Issue 39.jpg C+VG Issue 40.jpg C+VG Issue 41.jpg C+VG Issue 42.jpg C+VG Issue 43.jpg C+VG Issue 44.jpg C+VG Issue 45.jpg C+VG Issue 46.jpg C+VG Issue 47.jpg C+VG Issue 48.jpg C+VG Issue 49.jpg C+VG Issue 50.jpg C+VG Issue 51.jpg C+VG Issue 52.jpg C+VG Issue 53.jpg C+VG Issue 54.jpg C+VG Issue 55.jpg C+VG Issue 56.jpg C+VG Issue 57.jpg C+VG Issue 58.jpg C+VG Issue 59.jpg C+VG Issue 60.jpg C+VG Issue 61.jpg C+VG Issue 62.jpg C+VG Issue 63.jpg C+VG Issue 64.jpg C+VG Issue 65.jpg C+VG Issue 66.jpg C+VG Issue 67.jpg C+VG Issue 68.jpg C+VG Issue 69.jpg C+VG Issue 70.jpg C+VG Issue 71.jpg C+VG Issue 72.jpg C+VG Issue 73.jpg C+VG Issue 74.jpg C+VG Issue 75.jpg C+VG Issue 76.jpg C+VG Issue 77.jpg C+VG Issue 78.jpg C+VG Issue 79.jpg C+VG Issue 80.jpg C+VG Issue 81.jpg C+VG Issue 82.jpg C+VG Issue 83.jpg C+VG Issue 84.jpg C+VG Issue 85.jpg C+VG Issue 86.jpg C+VG Issue 87.jpg C+VG Issue 88.jpg C+VG Issue 89.jpg C+VG Issue 90.jpg C+VG Issue 91.jpg C+VG Issue 92.jpg C+VG Issue 93.jpg C+VG Issue 93a.jpg C+VG Issue 94.jpg C+VG Issue 95.jpg C+VG Issue 96.jpg C+VG Issue 97.jpg C+VG Issue 98.jpg C+VG Issue 99.jpg C+VG Issue 100.jpg C+VG Issue 101.jpg C+VG Issue 102.jpg C+VG Issue 103.jpg C+VG Issue 104.jpg C+VG Issue 105.jpg C+VG Issue 106.jpg C+VG Issue 107.jpg C+VG Issue 108.jpg C+VG Issue 109.jpg C+VG Issue 110.jpg C+VG Issue 111.jpg C+VG Issue 112.jpg C+VG Issue 113.jpg C+VG Issue 114.jpg C+VG Issue 115.jpg C+VG Issue 116.jpg C+VG Issue 117.jpg C+VG Issue 118.jpg C+VG Issue 119.jpg C+VG Issue 120.jpg C+VG Issue 121.jpg C+VG Issue 122.jpg C+VG Issue 123.jpg C+VG Issue 124.jpg C+VG Issue 125.jpg C+VG Issue 126.jpg C+VG Issue 127.jpg C+VG Issue 128.jpg C+VG Issue 129.jpg C+VG Issue 130.jpg C+VG Issue 131.jpg C+VG Issue 132.jpg C+VG Issue 133.jpg C+VG Issue 134.jpg C+VG Issue 135.jpg C+VG Issue 136.jpg C+VG Issue 137.jpg C+VG Issue 138.jpg C+VG Issue 139.jpg C+VG Issue 140.jpg C+VG Issue 141.jpg C+VG Issue 142.jpg C+VG Issue 143.jpg C+VG Issue 144.jpg C+VG Issue 145.jpg C+VG Issue 146.jpg C+VG Issue 147.jpg C+VG Issue 148.jpg C+VG Issue 149.jpg C+VG Issue 150.jpg C+VG Issue 151.jpg C+VG Issue 152.jpg C+VG Issue 153.jpg C+VG Issue 154.jpg C+VG Issue 155.jpg C+VG Issue 156.jpg C+VG Issue 157.jpg C+VG Issue 158.jpg C+VG Issue 159.jpg C+VG Issue 160.jpg C+VG Issue 161.jpg C+VG Issue 162.jpg C+VG Issue 163.jpg C+VG Issue 164.jpg C+VG Issue 165.jpg C+VG Issue 166.jpg C+VG Issue 167.jpg C+VG Issue 168.jpg C+VG Issue 169.jpg C+VG Issue 170.jpg C+VG Issue 171.jpg C+VG Issue 172.jpg C+VG Issue 173.jpg C+VG Issue 174.jpg C+VG Issue 175.jpg C+VG Issue 176.jpg C+VG Issue 177.jpg C+VG Issue 178.jpg C+VG Issue 179.jpg C+VG Issue 180.jpg C+VG Issue 181.jpg C+VG Issue 182.jpg C+VG Issue 183.jpg C+VG Issue 184.jpg C+VG Issue 185.jpg C+VG Issue 186.jpg C+VG Issue 187.jpg C+VG Issue 188.jpg C+VG Issue 189.jpg C+VG Issue 190.jpg C+VG Issue 191.jpg C+VG Issue 192.jpg C+VG Issue 193.jpg C+VG Issue 194.jpg C+VG Issue 195.jpg C+VG Issue 196.jpg C+VG Issue 197.jpg C+VG Issue 198.jpg C+VG Issue 199.jpg C+VG Issue 200.jpg C+VG Issue 201.jpg C+VG Issue 202.jpg C+VG Issue 203.jpg C+VG Issue 204.jpg C+VG Issue 205.jpg C+VG Issue 206.jpg C+VG Issue 207.jpg C+VG Issue 208.jpg C+VG Issue 209.jpg C+VG Issue 210.jpg C+VG Issue 211.jpg C+VG Issue 212.jpg C+VG Issue 213.jpg C+VG Issue 214.jpg C+VG Issue 215.jpg C+VG Issue 216.jpg C+VG Issue 217.jpg C+VG Issue 218.jpg C+VG Issue 219.jpg C+VG Issue 220.jpg C+VG Issue 221.jpg C+VG Issue 222.jpg C+VG Issue 223.jpg C+VG Issue 224.jpg C+VG Issue 225.jpg C+VG Issue 226.jpg C+VG Issue 227.jpg C+VG Issue 228.jpg C+VG Issue 229.jpg C+VG Issue 230.jpg C+VG Issue 231.jpg C+VG Issue 232.jpg C+VG Issue 233.jpg C+VG Issue 234.jpg C+VG Issue 235.jpg C+VG Issue 236.jpg C+VG Issue 237.jpg C+VG Issue 238.jpg C+VG Issue 239.jpg C+VG Issue 240.jpg C+VG Issue 241.jpg C+VG Issue 242.jpg C+VG Issue 243.jpg C+VG Issue 244.jpg C+VG Issue 245.jpg C+VG Issue 246.jpg C+VG Issue 247.jpg C+VG Issue 248.jpg C+VG Issue 249.jpg C+VG Issue 250.jpg C+VG Issue 251.jpg C+VG Issue 252.jpg C+VG Issue 253.jpg C+VG Issue 254.jpg C+VG Issue 255.jpg C+VG Issue 256.jpg C+VG Issue 257.jpg C+VG Issue 258.jpg C+VG Issue 259.jpg C+VG Issue 260.jpg C+VG Issue 261.jpg C+VG Issue 262.jpg C+VG Issue 263.jpg C+VG Issue 264.jpg C+VG Issue 265.jpg C+VG Issue 266.jpg C+VG Issue 267.jpg C+VG Issue 268.jpg C+VG Issue 269.jpg C+VG Issue 270.jpg C+VG Issue 271.jpg C+VG Issue 272.jpg C+VG Issue 273.jpg C+VG Issue 274.jpg C+VG Issue 275.jpg C+VG Issue 276.jpg C+VG Issue 277.jpg Computer and Video Games (often abbreviated to C&VG, C+VG or CVG) was the world's first magazine to be dedicated soley to videogames. History Launched in November 1981, C&VG ran for 23 years, ending with its October 2004 issue. Initially published by EMAP, the multi-format magazine was resonsible for many innovations in the videogaming magazine industry, including critical reviewing, notable staff and the Mean Machines section (a console gaming section which broke off into its own title). Due to declining readership, the magazine was sold onto Dennis Publishing, who themselves, sold the magazine onto Future Publishing in 2004. Future decided not to produce anymore issues of C&VG, instead concentrating on their own multi-format titles GamesMaster and Edge. The Computer and Video Games name did survive, however, as Future used it for ComputerAndVideoGames.com, which several gaming titles were incorporated into. In 2008, the magazine did return in print form, with a new bi-monthly format, with each issue covering a particular subject. Editors * Terry Pratt (Nov 1981 - Jan 1984) - 27 Issues * Tim Metcalfe (Feb 1984 - * Eugene Lacey * Graham Taylor * Julian Rignall * Tim Boone * Paul Rand * Mark Patterson * Paul Davies * Alex Simmons Stats Figures in brackets show games reviewed but not scored. For the purposes of the Average Score, the Playability score will be used until C+VG started to use an overall score. Playability score denoted with a *. Notes In 1989 there were 2 Issue 93's (oops!) Issues Category:EMAP magazines Category:Magazines launched in 1981 Category:Multi-format magazines Category:Dennis Publishing magazines